doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Time Lords
thumb|300px thumb|300px|Der Hohe Rat von Gallifrey Die Time Lords (in der deutschen Synchronisation der Serie auch Zeitwanderer, oder in dem TV-Film Doctor Who auch Herren der Zeit genannt) sind eine der mächtigsten und ältesten Lebensformen des Universums und stammen vom Planeten Gallifrey. Der Begriff Time Lord ist mehr als eine Art Titel, oder Rang zu verstehen, der jedem Gallifreyaner nach Abschluss der Akademie der Time Lords verliehen wird. Während ihrer Akademie-Ausbildung entwickeln die Time Lords ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten, die sie von den anderen Gallifreyaner stark unterscheidet und weshalb sie oft fälschlicherweise als eigenständiges Volk bezeichnet werden. Geschichte der Time Lords Im Roman Engines of War erfährt man, dass die Daleks im Ewigen Krieg in eine Zeit gereist sind, bevor die Time Lords Gallifrey bevölkerten. Stattdessen fanden sie auf dem Planeten echsenartige Lebensformen, welche allerdings in der späteren Entwicklung des Planeten ausstarben. Eine der ersten Spezies, die sich in eine humanoide Form entwickelt haben waren die Gallifreyaner. Diese Rasse wurde schnell bekannt als das "Schattenvolk", welches sich sowohl auf Magie, als auch auf Wissenschaft spezialisierte. So entwickelte sich nach und nach ein Imperium, welches mehrere Kolonien besaß. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Gallifrey von den Pythia regiert. Dies war eine Kaste von Seherinnen. Die Pythia legten den Grundstein für die Zeitreisetechnologie, welche allerdings mehr auf Psyche, anstatt auf Technik basierte. Die Herrschaft der Pythia endete, als ein technologie-fokusierter Teil der Bevölkerung unter der Leitung von Rassilon nach und nach mehr Kontrolle und Einfluss über den Planeten übernahm. Die letzten Überlebenden der Pythia flohen daraufhin auf den Planeten Karn, wo sie sich als die "Schwesternschaft von Karn" formierten. Die letzte verbleibende der Seherinnen auf Gallifrey gab ihre Kräfte und anschließend ihr Leben und ganz Gallifrey mit einem Fluch zu belegen: der Unfruchtbarkeit. Rassillon, der nun als einer der Anführer der Gesellschaft auf Gallifrey galt, wollte einige Probleme des Volkes, und so auch die besagte Unfruchtbarkeit beseitigen. Er orderte die Entwicklung der so genannten "Looms" an, welche den Gallifreyanern ermöglichte sich zu reproduzieren. Diese Reproduktion sah so aus, dass die Möglichkeit bestand, verstorbenen Time Lords neues Leben einzuflößen Insgesamt hatten die Time Lords mehrere Begründer ihrer gesellschaftlichen Struktur, dies waren hauptsächlich Rassilon und Omega, allerdings auch Apeiron, Pandak und "der Andere". Die frühe Time Lord-Zivilisation war eine grausame: so entführte man unterschiedlichste Lebensformen mittels einer Zeit-Schaufel in die sogenannte Todeszone, um sie dort gegeneinander kämpfen zu lassen. Rassilon verbot diese Spiele, erwies sich in der Folgezeit jedoch als skrupelloser Herrscher, der dann selbst in die Todeszone verbannt wurde. Im letzten Time War (in der deutschen Synchronisation auch: Ewiger Krieg) zwischen den Time Lords und den Dalek werden beide Rassen fast vollständig ausgelöscht. Der Doctor ist scheinbar der einzige Überlebende dieses Krieges und seither gezwungen, seine TARDIS autark mit Energie zu versorgen. In The End of Time stellt sich auch heraus, dass der Doctor den ganzen Time War in einem Zeitschloss eingeschlossen hat. Dadurch wollte er den Plan der Time Lords verhindern, das ganze Universum zu zerstören. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Timelords sich am Ende des Universums verstecken konnten und somit überlebten. Biologie der Time Lords Die Time Lords sehen äußerlich wie Menschen aus. Wie einige Inkarnationen des Doctors jedoch betonen, entstand die Rasse der Time Lords vor den Menschen. Im Jubiläumsspecial Zagreus erfährt man, dass dem tatsächlich so ist und Rassilon in seiner frühen Herrschaft auf Gallifrey begann, sich in die Entwicklung diverser Völker und Spezies anderer Planeten einzumischen, um diese dem Abbild der Time Lords anzugleichen. Deswegen sehen nicht nur die Menschen, sondern auch viele weitere Völker vergleichbar humanoid aus. Ein entscheidender biologischer Unterschied ist jedoch, dass die Time Lords zwei Herzen und zwei Rippen mehr besitzen. Dieses zweite Herz erlangen sie allerdings erst nach ihrer ersten Regeneration. Ihre innere Körpertemperatur beträgt zwischen 15 bis 16°C. Im Inneren des Körpers ist ihr Blut dunkel und orange. Zudem haben sie zwei Mägen und Mangelernährung ist für sie nichts schlimmes, nach 40 Tagen ohne Essen kann ein Time Lord jedoch Delirium bekommen. Sie können jahrelang ohne Schlaf aushalten. Sie haben auch die Kontrolle über ihr Haarwachstum und können es bewusst beschleunigen oder vollständig stoppen. Trotzdem rasieren sich manche Time Lords. Ihre Haut riecht nach Honig. Gallifreyaner können aufgrund ihres schnellen Stoffwechsels nicht betrunken werden, jedoch kann Ingwerlimonade einen ähnlichen Effekt auf sie haben wie Alkohol für Menschen (The Kingmaker). Sie sind allergisch gegen Aspirin. Bei Verletzungen können sie ihre Organe deaktivieren bzw. zur Ruhe stellen und so ein künstliches Koma hervorrufen, das die Zellregenerierung und den Heilungsprozess von Blutgefäßen vereinfacht (Son of the Dragon). Time Lords besitzen zudem ein zweites, umleitendes Atmungssystem (im Original Respiratory Bypass System) das es ihnen erlaubt, für längere Zeit als ein Mensch die Luft anzuhalten. So können sie unter anderem sogar Angriffe durch Erwürgen, Ertränken oder Erhängen überleben (Pyramids of Mars, A Town Called Eternity). Ein Spezifikum der Time Lords ist außerdem die Fähigkeit zur Regeneration. Hinzu kommt, dass sie unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägte telepathische Fähigkeiten haben. Time Tots Time Tots werden die jungen Time Lords genannt. Gallifreyaner Kinder schlafen in Betten und reifen sehr langsam. Mit 90 Jahren gilt ein Time Lord noch als Kind bzw. Teenager. Time Tots Gehirne sind hoch entwickelt und die motorischen Fähigkeiten entwickeln sich schneller als bei einem Menschen. Den Kindern werden Geschichten erzählt und Kinderreime aufgesagt. Viele junge Time Tots halten Rovies als Haustiere. Gesellschaft der Time Lords Regiert wird Gallifrey vom Hohen Rat, dem der Lord Präsident vorsteht. Der Hohe Rat wacht über die Tätigkeiten der reisenden Time Lords und hat die Macht, diese vor Gericht zu stellen, sollten sie gegen die Gesetze von Gallifrey verstoßen (The War Games und The Trial of a Time Lord). Der Hohe Rat hat des weiteren die Fähigkeit, Time Lords mit mehr als 13 Inkarnationen auszustatten, was er einerseits dem Master in The Five Doctors, andererseits Valeyard in The Ultimate Foe anbietet. In The Time of the Doctor erhält der Doctor von Gallifrey neue Regenerationsenergie. Ausbildung Im Alter von acht Jahren werden die Kinder von Gallifrey auf die Akademie der Time Lords geschickt. Während eines Initiationsritus müssen sie in das ungebändigten Schisma sehen, welches den Zeit-Vortex und die Macht des jungen Time Lords zeigte. Jeder Time Lord würde anders reagieren. Einige werden inspiriert, andere würden weglaufen und manche verrückt werden. An der Akademie lernen sie die Regeln des Zeitreisens. Zu diesen Regeln gehört, sich nicht in die Vergangenheit oder Zukunft einzumischen. Diese Regel wird vom Doctor allzu oft missachtet, was seiner zweiten Inkarnation zum Verhängnis wird und dazu führt, dass seine dritte Inkarnation auf die Erde ins Exil geschickt wird. In der Freizeit lernten die noch auszubildenden Gallifreyaner Mathematik. Ein Gallifreyaner verbringt Jahrhunderte auf der Akademie. Nach Abschluss der Akademie auf Gallifrey wird jedem erfolgreichen Gallifreyaner der Titel "Time Lord" verliehen. Mit diesem Titel erhält man anschließend auch die Fähigkeit zwölf mal zu regenerieren. Technische Fähigkeiten Die Time Lords reparieren Brüche in der Zeit, die durch diverse Paradoxa ausgelöst werden, wenn Zeitreisende sich selbst begegnen. Die Time Lords reisen mit Schiffen namens TARDIS. Um Lebewesen und Gegenstände durch Raum und Zeit zu bewegen, nutzten die Time Lords Zeit-Schaufeln, die jedoch verboten wurden. Die Time Lords besitzen ein technisches Gerät namens Chamäleon-Bogen. Dieses ermöglicht es ihnen, zu einer anderen Spezies zu werden. Alles, was sie zu einem Time Lord macht, wird in einem anderen Gerät gespeichert und kann nach gegebener Zeit wieder aktiviert werden - der Benutzer des Chamäleon-Bogens nimmt wieder seine Time Lord-Identität an. Der Doctor und der Master nutzten dieses Gerät, um sich vor Verfolgern zu verstecken. Timelord-Notfall-Nachrichtensystem: Bei Notfällen setzten die Time Lords ihre Bewusstseine in Psycho-Behältnisse und schickten sie durch Raum und Zeit. Interner Link *Liste aller erfassten Time Lords fr:Time Lord ru:Повелители Времени bg:Господар на Времето es:Señor del Tiempo pt:Time Lord en:Time Lord Kategorie:Personengruppen Kategorie:Humanoide Lebensformen Kategorie:Telepathen Kategorie:Gestaltwandler Kategorie:Time Lords